The children of Gatlin Nebraska
by Evil Corn Child
Summary: I'm no good with summaries you'll have to read it to find out what it's about. Please read and review. Thanks.


The children of Gatlin Nebraska  
  
Hello everyone I'm back ^.^ . Anyway this story is one I wrote for school it isn't the greatest at least I don't think but it depends on what you tell me about it. Flames are welcome but as I've said before they'll just be ignored unless you give you opinion in a nice way. Please read and review. Thanks!  
  
I'm no good with writing summaries so you'll have to read it to find out what it's about. Now then on with the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------Chapter one----------------- -------------------------------------  
  
The children of Gatlin Nebraska  
  
There were cornfields every where, and it seemed there was no way out for Rachael as  
  
She continued running on legs that felt as though they would give out on her at any minute.  
  
She knew she would be safe if she made it to the road, but she wasn't sure which way the road was.  
  
Rachael continued running, Hearing footsteps running behind her, followed by the sound of children's laughter.  
  
As she ran she got a glimpse of the road, and headed that way. However just as she made it to the road, she tripped, hitting her head on a rock, and right before she was knocked out she saw the children. Then everything went black, and Rachael was pulled back into the field.  
  
"Things are really beginning to look good in this town. I don't believe how well we've been doing." I said while standing next to Sam.  
"Yes we have done a good job, but certain things are getting in the way and slowing us down." Sam said.  
"Yes I know. The children brought the little annoyance back this morning." I said, as I continued to look around.  
"Speaking of the little annoyance, when will that problem be taken care of?" Jesse asked, as he and Jon walked up next to us.  
"It will be taken care of when she recovers from her unfortunate accident today, Then I will give her only one more chance out of kindness, and if she tries running away again then something will be done." I said.  
  
After the brief conversation, we turned and headed for the town hall for the meeting. The children were already there in their seats and waiting. We simply walked in and went up to the stage. We stood up there with our hands behind our backs staring straightforward. Zach and Gerald stood on either side of the stage the same way we were.  
  
Zach and Gerald were known as enforcers, and if you're asking what that is, well it's this. Beings it's a whole town of kids with no adults in sight, they needed leaders so Sam, Jesse, Jon, and I took that job, and we made the rules. When the rules aren't followed the enforcers go out and make sure that the kid that broke the rule doesn't do it any more, and if he or she does then they get punished, and by punishment I don't mean we put them in a corner, or ground them or that sort of thing.  
  
I was the first to speak at the meeting, and I had Zach and Gerald bring Rachael in. She seemed to be doing well. She struggled to get away from them, but failed. She was brought up to the stage.  
  
"Everyone, I want to make an example of Rachael here. She wants to get out of this town, and she could, but the only problem is if she gets out then we're history, because she'll tell the out side world about us. If the adults here about this place and us we will be no more. If you remember correctly, the adults abandoned us. We woke up one morning and they were gone. We have the right to not like the adults now, but if she were to succeed in running away the adults would come, and we wouldn't be able to fight back because we're not strong enough right now. So if anyone sees Rachael trying to get out please tell us and punishment for the child will take place. Thanks you. Now then does anyone else have anything to say? I said. I turned around and the shook their heads no, and that concluded the meeting.  
  
The children knowing the meeting was over began filing out of the building, and back to what ever it was they were doing before. Rachael was taken back to her home to continue recovering from earlier that day.  
  
Later however when night time fell Zach and Gerald were supposed to be on guard making sure Rachael didn't get out, but the fell asleep and she snuck out past them. She ran through the cornfields again, but this time she made it to the road and started walking up the road. When we found out the next day that she was gone we really had no idea what to do. She would be to far gone for anyone to catch her, so we simply waited to see what would happen, and sure enough a week or so later Rachael came back, but she came back with adults. We were outraged, and we tried fighting back but couldn't because as I've said before we weren't strong enough.  
  
Rachael stood with a smile on her face, as she watched the adults take us away one at a time. Before I was taken away I swore revenge on her. Later that year while living in the new town with my adopted parents, I found out that Sam, Jesse, Jon, Zach, and Gerald all lived in the same town. So we got together and planned our revenge.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please tell me what you think. 


End file.
